Moving Forward
by hisaibou
Summary: This story won't be very long and it's a test run. I haven't written in a while but I was encouraged to try by a fellow writer and good friend inuvampirechan. In this story a friendship breaks apart, Tea dies, and an old friend returns. It's set after the final duel and is exactly what the title implies. Reviews are welcome no flames. The correct chapters are now posted. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Forward**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The character's of Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but the plot of this story does.

Warnings: This is yaoi which means boyxboy love, also I hate Tea so she will be dying in this so if you're a fan of hers please don't flame me. This warning is here for a reason.

Author Note: This is story of chapters, but it hasn't been thought out so if someone would like me to help me out I'm open to ideas and suggestions as well.

Yugi Moto sighed as he left the school building, not really feeling like celebrating the weekend like everyone else around him had he just wasn't in the mood, truth be told he hadn't been since that final duel in Egypt would his world had turned upside down...

_"Now silent magician, attack his life points directly!"_

_He had fell to his knees after Yami's life points counted down to zero, unable to believe what he had just done. His partner...he had just sent him away by activating that trap...he could have surrendered and forfeited, but he had been too caught up in the game to remember what winning would mean. The one he loved secretly for three years had to leave now, had to die, and it was all Yugi's fault! _

_Everything was a blur after that moment, he couldn't even recall the last conversation between them, tunnel vision had took his sight and he could only see Yami moving through the doors that would mean he would never return. If he left they would never see each other again, there would be no more time spent together in their soul rooms, no more guiding voice when he dueled, no more reassuring or encouraging words when he felt down or needed a boost of confidence..._

_The last thing he remember of that day was himself saying one last thing and faking a smile after which he could only watch as his love left for good and then they ran from the collapsing tomb. He remembered he fell to his knees again when they all turned and seen it completely collapse and then Tea's angry voice telling him he had just killed his own friend and how she'd never get to marry him now. The words had hurt, not the part where she'd never marry, Yami, but the part where he had killed him..._

_She was right no matter what Joey and Tristan were saying to defend him..._

He had killed his true love by making that final move..he had heard the heart beat when he hugged him before Yami moved away and walked to stand in front of those doors and a person already dead couldn't have one! When Yami walked through those doors and into that light that heartbeat had unmistakeably stopped and he probably had, had to face the trial of the dead.

Yugi wasn't worried about the trial, he was more than sure that Yami had passed the test, it was Yami being dead..gone..never coming back that tortured him so much...

A shadow in an alleyway moved unnaturally, scaring a homeless man who jumped up and ran away screaming after a gold eye appeared on what could be the forehead of a figure with a spikey head began taking form. The figure stared unamused after the man and walked to the alleyway opening as his form was slowly revealed and the shadows slithered like snakes away from him. Once he reached the opening he looked around and a slow smirk lifted one side of his lips and slightly lit up his sharp features. The smirk was not one of amusement or happiness, but the promise of revenge as he watched a brunette girl with blue eyes, wearing the Domino High School uniform yell at a teenager who looked like he could be in grade school. The smirk on his lips spread into a dangerous smile as he listened to her belittle the poor boy who did nothing, but take it and nod as if he was agreeing with every hateful thing she said. Soon enough the girl left the boy alone and the boy continued on his way, staring at the ground. He stared after the boy for a while longer and then turned his hard eyes to the girl coming his way. She would pay for that! He moved back into the shadows of the alley after that and his smirk widened when she came across the entrance of the alley.

"Tea.."

His smirk turned into a grin when she turned with wide eyes and looked at him and he had to keep himself from shoving her away when she ran to him and took him into a crushing hug. He hated this girl, he always had, she always got in the way of everything and now she dared to hurt his aibou! And now nothing was stopping him from silencing her and he didn't think anyone would care...

To be continued...

So what does everyone think? Please remember my requests before reviewing and thank you reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

From behind the man there was another wavering of shadows until another man with a white turban and robe and blue eyes without pupils stepped out with a set of gold scales. The first man looked behind him and grinned but the man in white didn't return it. The man in white's features remained indifferent as he moved to the front of the other and stared at the back of Tea with his icy eyes.

Tea was too dumb to even notice she was being stared at so the first man grabbed her shoulders in a rough manner that left bruises and made her make a sound of pain. The sound only made the first man grin wider until it was a sadistic smile and turn her around to face...

"Shadi!"

Tea's eyes got wide when she recognized him and then smiled thinking wrongly they were there to pay her a social visit.

"It's great to see you again. Have you come to visit me?"

Shadi didn't say anything so she looked over her shoulder at the first man who shook his head. That was all it took for her to understand finally that she was in trouble and her eyes got wide again when she realized that the first man's hands still had that painfully tight grip on her shoulders and Shadi was raising the scales. She began to struggle then and got free of the grip on her shoulders but it soon came back and this time to her arms and left even more bruises and finally Shadi talked after he put a feather on one scale.

"The darkness of your heart and soul has been called into question young Tea so with the power of these Millennium Scales it shall be judged."

"Please ask me anything. I won't lie I promise!" Tea practically yelled but she was lying when she said it and the scale without the feather sank down which made Shadi and the first man glare at her. "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong!" The side without the feather tipped again. Tea seen that and gasped then glared at the object. "It's lying I'm innocent!" Another tip.

With each tip of the scale that showed Tea was guilty the first man's hands got tighter and tighter on Tea's arms in his anger until the skin on her arms was black from abuse instead of purple from bruises and finally he talked.

"What have you been telling Yugi to make him so depressed? Have you told him he killed me?!"

Tea gasped again and looked back at the first man whose eyes were burning in fury at her and made his crimson eyes seem more demonic than the warm look he always gave Yugi and in a panic she lied again.

"No! I would never do that! You know me better than that Pharaoh! I've been trying to cheer him up!"

The first man looked at the scales as they tipped again and his anger reached it's limit. His hands left her arms and she turned around to face him. That was her second mistake. The first one being he now knew that she had been verbally abusing his aibou. Shadows suddenly swarmed around his hands and all around them until they were standing in a black and purple place that Tea recognized.

"The Shadow Realm?! Why have you brought us here?! I haven't done anything wrong! The scales are lying somehow I didn't do anything!" She grabbed the first man's shirt and pressed her face into it as she began to cry but the man just shoved her away and she landed on her ass as a shadow creature began taking form behind her and grabbed her.

"You have lied through this entire trial. You have abused my aibou and I have seen proof." She began to claim she was innocent again but he raised a hand and whispered a spell and her talking cut off. "I have seen you do so myself before I made my prescence known in this alleyway. You have hurt him and you know what I do to the ones who dare hurt him."

The shadow creature rose up then and when it spotted her below it growled and she turned around just in time to see her death as it came on her. She couldn't make a sound anymore thanks to the first man's spell but the sound of her soul's screams echoed through the shadowed place until she was gone from sight and eaten by the shadow creature which sank back into shadows when it had finished.

After it was gone the first man looked to Shadi who didn't say anything and just walked past him as he took the feather back and put it in his turban as the shadow realm began to fade. Shadi faded away as he walked which wasn't a surprise to the first man but he hated to see him go all the same.

After Shadi disappeared the first man smirked and left the alley as the last of the shadows disappeared like smoke and began walking down the familiar streets of Domino City Japan which he never thought he would see again and to a small shop he knew.

"Aibou..I'm coming."

To be continued...

Please leave a review. I hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
